Look what Hotch found
by SussiRay
Summary: This is a companion piece to "Lost and found"... This is Hotch's side of the story... Hotch has found one of Emily's belongings and does not not what to do... H/P... Please review!


Look what Hotch found

**A/N: This is a companion piece to my other story "Lost and Found" so if you haven't read that then you might want to do that first... but you don't have to if you don't feel like it...**

**I wasn't supposed to do another story on this topic but inspiration hit me over the head and I felt like showing Hotch's side of the story too...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds... **

"What does it mean when a woman names her... _her vibrator_... after a man she knows?"

David Rossi looked at the man who had just entered his office, confusion welling up. What the hell is he talking about?

"What the hell are you talking about, Hotch?" Rossi asked.

But before Hotch had a chance to answer him Rossi noticed the piece of light purple plastic that he was clutching.

"Ehm... what's that in your hand, Aaron?"

"It's... it's... Oh, you can see for yourself what it is. I found it next to Prentiss' car... I had to go to the car park to see if I had left a file in my car. When I walked passed her car I noticed it on the ground..."

At this Rossi raised an eyebrow.

"Of course I didn't realize at first what it was so I picked it up. It might have been something important..." Hotch continued

"Oh, it's important alright... But do we even know that this is Emily's?" Rossi said looking quizzically at the purple thing in Hotch's hand.

"It's hers... there's no doubt about that." Hotch said looking utterly uncomfortable. Dave was one of his best friends but they had never talked about something like this before. Hotch was not the kind of guy to discuss sex with... well with anyone except the person he was having it with. Which was no one at the moment.

"How can you be sure?" Dave asked increasingly curious to how all of this would turn out.

"Because of this!" Hotch said shoving the vibrator at Rossi.

Rossi feared that he might actually fall down and die from laughing too hard. Clutching his sides he stammered "Yeah, that's a pretty big give away..."

Hotch glared. Didn't Dave realize that this was bad. His subordinate had named her _vibrator_ after _him_. What if it was some sort of joke. Naming a tiny piece of light purple plastic after him. What if she was laughing at him behind his back. He voiced these concerns but Dave just shook his head.

"I'm pretty sure that it just means that she wants to have sex with you... And if I have been reading your behavior right the last couple of months and let's face it – I'm David Rossi – I have, you're just as eager to get into her pants..."

"Don't be so crude, Dave..."

"Well, am I wrong?" Dave asked with a cocky smile.

Hotch looked at him trying hard to find a way to get out of having to answer that question. But fortunately for him he didn't have to because Rossi's attention turned towards his computer when he heard the ding of a new message.

"Look at this." Rossi pointed to the screen. "I guess that we're not the only ones who knows that Emily has misplaced something..."

Hotch walked closer to the computer to be able to read the message. It was from Morgan but it was addressed to JJ from Garcia.

_JJ,_

_We need you! Em has lost Little Hotch._

_You know her vibrator..._

_Come to my office. Now!_

_G_

So everyone knew now... Poor Emily. She must be mortified. He should tell her that he'd found it. Hopefully she would pretend that it didn't have a tiny white label on it saying "Little Hotch".At least he knew that he would. He looked out into the bullpen but he couldn't see her.

As if he were reading his mind Rossi put a hand on his shoulder and said. "You should find a nice private moment to give it back to her. She's probably embarrassed to no end... And maybe in the process you could tell her that she doesn't have to use a substitute..."

Without saying anything Hotch grabbed the purple plastic and left Rossi's office heading back to his own. He had some serious thinking to do.

* * *

Hotch sat at his desk his eyes transfixed on the purple plastic wand. Maybe it was as easy as Rossi seemed to think. Maybe this was an indication that Emily (yeah in his head she was Emily not Prentiss) was as attracted to him as he was to her. Why in the world she would label something like that he had no idea. Maybe it was a "girl thing". But she had and she had named it after him. When he thought a little more about it it was kind of sexy... her wanting him at that particular place of her body... making her eyes roll back in her head...

When he thought about it even more he was a little disappointed... He wanted to be the one making her feel that way... not some substitute piece of plastic... that was, if he might say so himself, _not at all_ doing him justice.

No, he had to do something about it. What he didn't know yet... but what he did know was that he had to give this thing back to Emily. He looked out through the blinds and saw her standing with her back to his office talking to Morgan and Reid. He could see from her posture that she was very tense.

He walked out to the bullpen and was spotted by Reid who apparently stopped talking mid-sentence. He didn't want for Morgan and Reid to know what he wanted to talk to Emily about so he tried using his most professional tone.

"Prentiss, we need to talk. My office. Now."

He turned and walked back into his office not noticing the look of absolute terror on Emily's face.

But he did see her eyes grow wide when she spotted her belonging lying in the middle of his desk. He was going to go and get it for her and tell her that it was okay and that he wasn't mad but she never gave him the chance. She started spluttering apologies tripping over the words.

"Oh God, I am **so** sorry Hotch. It's nothing. It's just a bit of fun... I don't mean anything by it. It's just for stress release. Well... maybe not _just_ that... but you have to believe me I do not mean in any way to offend you. I had it in my go bag and then it wasn't there and..."

He thought she looked absolutely adorable all flustered but he didn't want to make her squirm (not in that way at least) so he cut her ramblings off.

"Emily, slow down... Don't worry. I'm not mad. I'm actually a little glad that you say that you didn't mean anything by it." He said, in that moment deciding that he was going to go for what he had wanted for months now.

She looked at him with both relief and confusion in her beautiful chocolate eyes.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

Okay, he had to go all out here. This was not the time to be aloof and mysterious. He had an incredibly attractive woman in his office who owned a purple vibrator named after him. He probably could get what he wanted but definitely not by keeping the Agent Hotchner mask on.

"I mean that I was a little worried about what you thought of me, naming something so _small _after me."

At first she looked even more confused but then he saw something glimmer in her eye and a smile spread across her lips.

"So you mean that you are more well endowed than that little vibrator?" She asked.

"Indeed I do..." he answered.

"Well okay then... Maybe I should try out _the real thing_ sometime then?" She asked giving him a saucy look.

Oh God, that was just _too_ sexy. And that look in her eyes. He actually felt his pants becoming a little more constricting than what was comfortable. And his voice was a little strangled but she didn't seem to notice.

"I think that you pretty much have to now. You are not using that little thing again Emily. Not when you have complete access to _the real thing_ as you put it." He answered wiggling his eyebrows.

"So I have complete access to the real thing, do I?"

"Yes you have. Complete access starting right now. I just have one question." He licked his lips as he glanced up at the clock. 5.15 pm, that was an okay time to leave. Sure some might wonder why he left so, for him, early but frankly that was none of their damned business.

"Sure..."

It was now or never. He had to do it.

"My place or yours?"

Emily looked at him slightly shocked for maybe a second or two but then he could she her eyes changing. The earlier amusement at their banter was gone and in its place was pure lust.

"I'm pretty sure that my place is closer by 1/3 of a mile..."

"Well, let's go then." He ushered her out of his office putting his hand on the small of her back.

They sped past Rossi and Reid in the bullpen not noticing or caring about either of them.

"Where are Hotch and Emily going?" Reid asked scrunching his eyebrows together.

"I'll tell you when you get a little older." Rossi answered with a smirk.

* * *

They couldn't make it out of Hotch's SUV and into Emily's condo fast enough both struggling with several months worth of repressed lust rushing up. But they did manage to keep their hands off of each other until the door was safely closed behind them. After that everything was fair game.

Hotch pulled Emily close and for the first time their lips met. At first it was soft and sweet but then he let the kiss grow deeper and his tongue slide along Emily's bottom lip asking permission to enter. She let him in cupping his jaw with her hands and pulling him closer. They didn't brake apart until oxygen was so low they were becoming lightheaded.

Emily took a step back which made Hotch utter an involuntary grunt at the loss of contact. Seeing her mussed up hair, swollen lips and half undone shirt made him lick his lips. He could taste her on them, a mixture of strawberry chapstick and coffee, and it took all he had not to jump her right there. But he wanted their first time to be in a nice soft bed. There were plenty of time later to explore the rest of her condo... and his apartment... and maybe his office... hopefully his office... he had a secret reoccurring fantasy of them on his desk...

He saw that she was thinking the same thing and when she grabbed his hand and started to lead him up the stairs he followed.

* * *

Hotch was lying in bed, the bed's owner draped over him naked. A wide grin displaying both dimples was firmly set on his lips as he stroked her back. She let out a content sigh, gave him a quick kiss and rolled off of him taking the sheet that was covering them with her.

"Hey, that's not fair." he said still smiling widely. "Now I'm completely naked and you're all covered up."

"Okay... do you want me to cover you up or should I lose the sheet?" Emily asked her eyes twinkling.

"I think you know the answer to that question..." He tugged a little at the sheet and she let it slide off her body. He growled letting his eyes sweep over her naked form.

"Now, if I had known that it would be _this_ good..." She said smiling at him brightly. "I would have lost my vibrator a long time ago..."

Hotch chuckled. "Yes... to think that all it took was a lost sex toy... But if I had known you wanted this as much as I did I'd have given you a reason to lose that tiny piece of plastic a long time ago..."

She looked at him with dark eyes her fingers tracing invisible patterns on his flat stomach.

"Still though..." he continued. "I would like to know how I measure up to that plastic thing?" He started pulling her closer to him again. Feeling a second wave of heat coming over him.

"Trust me when I say that _Little Hotch_ has nothing on _Big Hotch_..." Emily whispered with a thoroughly satisfied smile on her lips. "May I have another go?"

"I think that can be arranged..."

**A/N: I hope you liked it... complete with Emily's verdict of **_**the real thing**_**... and some Hotch nudity (yay! If only they had that on the show... I'd be a very happy camper)**

**Pretty please let me know what you think and I might just do my happy dance!**


End file.
